


Camp Camp (It 2017 AU) “The Sewer Clown”

by WitchJanus_Rights



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Broken Bones, Daniel camp camp, Death, Fighting, Gay Jokes, Gen, Gore, Harassment, Harrison just can’t get a break, Henry is a precious boy, How Do I Tag, I have no mercy at all, Language, Magic, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past abuse, Murder, Neil is awful but I still love him, Nightmares, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Tags will be edited, Traumatic Experiences, Violence, confusion between reality, cuz Preston is gay and we all know it, idk how this happened, im not sorry though, injuries, it (2017) au, max is trying his best, no shipping at all though, not all the adults are bad haha, oh yeah and the campers are in middle school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchJanus_Rights/pseuds/WitchJanus_Rights
Summary: It’s spooky season and you know what that means- horror movies! Except- it’s Camp Camp as It 2017. You don’t need to know the movie or novel to read, but their both worth to check out (the book is better) the Campbell campers take the spot of the Losers Club and have to figure out the mystery behind the (re) disappearance of Harrison’s younger brother.
Relationships: Platonic Gwenvid - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, and thought since it’s October I’d post it. Probably will update it at some point, I honestly love this AU. So you don’t get confused I’ll list who’s who-
> 
> Bill- Harrison
> 
> Beverly- Nikki 
> 
> Richie- Max 
> 
> Stan- Neil 
> 
> Ben- SpaceKid
> 
> Mike- Nerris
> 
> Eddie- Preston 
> 
> Georgie- Henry (oc)
> 
> And Pennywise should be obvious

Prologue 

It was a rainy fall day. Harrison sat in bed helping his brother make a paper boat. It had only been a few months since he had managed to bring his younger brother, Henry back. The eight year old boy had barely seemed to notice he had been gone, and had adjusted quite quickly to the changes that had happened in that awful two years.   
“Is it done?” Henry asked, staring happily at the boat. Harrison coughed, he had come down with the flu a few days ago.   
“Can you go ask David where the paraffin is?”   
“What’s that?” Henry responded.   
“It’s to make the boat more resistant to water,” Harrison explained. Henry grinned   
“You got it Hare!” He said and dashed out of the room.   
The boy ran down the stairs, almost knocking Max down.   
“Watch it, kid” Max warned.   
“Sorry, do you know where David is?”   
“What do you need?” Max asked the younger boy.   
“Paraffin for the boat Harry’s making me.”   
Max led the boy downstairs to the half furnished basement. On one side there was a couch and fireplace, and Harrison’s makeshift stage. But on the other was the washer and dryer In a dark corner. With an old shelf that held canned food, camping equipment, fire blankets (mainly used whenever Harrison set himself on fire)   
“Is Harrison still even alive?” Asked Max.   
“Yep, he’s making me a boat, to take outside and float.”  
Max pulled over a chair, and climbed atop it and reached up. He barely gripped the paraffin as it came tumbling down in his hands.   
He hopped down and handed it to Henry.   
“Don’t do anything stupid”   
“Thanks Max!” Henry said as he took off running back upstairs.   
“I got it!” He announced as he ran into The bedroom he shared with Harrison and Max.   
“Good,” Harrison said as Henry handed it to him.   
Harrison pulled out the brush and started coating the paper boat in paraffin.   
“What do you want to name her?” Harrison asked.  
“Her?” Henry asked, confused.   
“Boats are usually referred to as girls.”   
“Oh,”   
Harrison then handed the boat to Henry.   
“Be careful out there,” he said, just as he went into a coughing fit.   
“I wish you could go out with me, Harry.”  
Harrison smile at his brother   
“I’ll be watching, ok?”   
Henry nodded.   
“Thanks Harry!” 

Henry ran out of the room, down the stairs, stopping at the hall closet to grab a raincoat and boots. Henry ran out of the house, boat in hand. Bending down to set his boat down, He ran down the flooded street. Splashing in the water, laughing as he chased after the small boat. The boat went under the guardrail, and Henry trying to chase after it, ran straight into it.   
“Ow!” He cried, and he fell to the ground. He got into a crawl position and looked around.   
“No!” He cried as he saw his boat heading towards the sewer drain. He scrambled over, and looked inside, frowning.   
Suddenly, two blue eyes appeared in the darkness.   
“Hiya Henry!” Said a strange voice.   
Henry flinched.   
“Do you want your boat?” The eyes asked, suddenly coming into view.   
It was a blond haired clown, holding out his boat to him.   
“David?” Henry asked, confused. He looked just like David, except for the eyes and hair.   
“No, I’m Daniel”   
“Why are you in a clown suit?”   
“Who doesn’t like clowns?” Daniel said, laughing.  
Henry started to laugh also.   
“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”   
“I’m Daniel, I’m not a stranger. don’t you want your boat back?”   
“Yes, Harry made it for me.”   
“He did, did he? Well then, I’m sure he’d be mad if you didn’t get it back.”   
“Maybe-“   
“Come on, take it-“ Daniel urged, holding out the boat.   
Henry hesitated, then reached out to take the boat. He barely touched it before Daniel grabbed his arm hard.   
“Ah!” Henry screamed, trying to escape. Daniel yanked harder, pulling the boy into the sewer.   
A elderly woman who lived across the street, noticed some commotion going on, but didn’t see anything that day. It was as if for a second time in the young boys life, he had simply disappeared.


	2. The Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally summer break and everyone’s making plans- Harrison’s still dealing with his brothers loss and ends up dragging his friends with him to investigate.

May 31 2018 

“And so preston keeps claiming he’s not gay-“  
“Why are we talking about this?” Harrison asked, cutting Max off.   
“Because”   
“He’s a theatre kid, they all turn out gay.” Neil chimed in.   
Max playfully shoved Harrison, who threw him a dirty look.   
Once outside of the school, Max slung off his backpack and unzipped it, dumping the contents into a trash bin. Harrison and Neil joined in.   
“HElLO!” Called a very loud voice.   
Max muttered something.   
Preston ran over from across the street. Prestons school was very close by, so he would sometimes run over to talk.   
“Jesus do you have to be so loud?” Said Neil.   
“WHat DO YOu MEAn?”   
“Get a hearing aid Preston.”   
“Or you could just learn ASL” Max said, snickering.  
“How vEry rudE of YOu” Preston said, acting offended.   
“Anyway, what’s everyone’s summer plans?” Neil asked.   
“I dunno, doing nothing, playing video games”   
“You want to spend your summer in an arcade?” Preston asked skeptically.   
“Beats spending it inside a dress”   
“That makes zero sense”   
“My point exactly.”   
“Hey max, are you doing anything today?” Neil asked suddenly.   
Max was about to answer when Harrison finally said something.   
“The sewers, we’re going to the sewers.”   
A silence fell over the group.   
“You’re joking right?” Asked Preston.   
“Why would you want to go to the sewers? Do you know how dirty that place is? How sick you could get?” Neil started shouting.   
“Jesus Neil, your almost as bad as Preston.”   
“Sorry- but why are you going to the sewers?”   
Again a silence. They were all well aware of what had happened to Harrison’s brother.   
“Okay…”   
Max then turned to look at the police car parked nearby. A woman who was crying, was talking to a cop.   
“That must be Scotty's mom” Neil said quietly.   
“What happened to Scotty?” Preston asked, a little louder than he should have.   
“He went missing a few days ago, went to our school.”   
“They really think he’ll just appear back here?”   
“We should get going,” Harrison said.   
“Right…” 

“If my grandma finds out we’re playing around in the sewers-“  
“Your grandma can’t hear sh*t Preston”   
“That’s quite rude, Maxwell”   
“That’s not even my real name.”   
“Preston!” Called the old lady from the front room.   
“HOLD ON!” Preston called back.   
“Jesus preston, you’re gonna make us all deaf.” Max said.   
“Sorry, but her hearing is getting worse.”  
“No sh*t, wasn’t that obvious”   
“Can we just hurry up?” Asked Neil.   
“Well excuse me if I didn’t want to get my outfit dirty.”   
The boys had stopped at Preston’s apartment so Preston could grab more suitable clothes for exploring the sewers.   
Preston threw the bag to Neil and walked over to say goodbye to his grandma, then led the others to the door.   
“GOODBYE GRAM GRAM!”   
“GOODBYE PRESTON, BE BACK FOR DINNER!”   
“I think I just lost hearing in one ear,” muttered Max, as he uncovered his ears. Neil followed, but Harrison kept his ears covered, knowing the exchange wasn’t over.   
“O- KEY GOOD BYE!” Preston yelled once more as max opened the apartment door. Max led the way out of the apartment.   
“My ears are still ringing” Neil said as they exited to the street.   
“Why don’t you just learn sign language or something?” Harrison asked.   
“As a matter of fact my magical friend, I am currently taking an online course.”   
“About f*cking time”   
“Look do you know how hard learning a language is?” Preston asked.  
“Actually learning a language gets easier the younger you are” Neil added he picked up his bike.   
“Psh, yes sorry Neil I don’t have time to become bilingual when I’m trying to make it to BROADWAY!”   
“How will you make it to Broadway if you can’t hear in five years?” Max asked.   
“I’m not going deaf, Maxwell”   
“That’s not even my real name you gay sh*t.”   
“How politically incorrect are you?” Neil Asked as they all got into their bikes.   
“I dunno Neil, how gay are you?”   
“If anyone here is gay, it’s Preston. For all the makeup and dresses he owns-“  
“I’ll have you know I don’t own makeup- my grandma does”   
“That doesn’t make it any better.”   
They continued arguing as they rode, but soon the talking died down as they entered the woods. They came to a swamp like area with a large sewer pipe sticking out. Max hopped off his bike and let it fall. He stared into the tunnel for a second before Harrison started walking towards it.   
“You’re actually going in?!” Cried Neil.  
“Yes, why?” Harrison asked, slightly annoyed. He was already standing in the dirty water.   
“Do you know how sick you can get?”   
“F*ck we’ve already been over this!” Cried Max, facepalming.   
“Neil’s right though,” Preston said.   
“You guys are seriously scared of a little bacteria?”   
“Yes” Preston.  
“Maybe” Neil.  
“You didn’t complain when Nikki got rabies that one time.”   
Neil sighed and took a tentative step into the tunnel. Wincing as his foot fell into the dirty water.   
“This is disgusting.”   
“Stop complaining.” Max said. Max then bent down and picked up a big stick.   
“F*ck, Max!” Neil Cried as max lifted the stick as if to smell it.   
“Doesn’t smell like sh*t to me”   
“YOU’re GOnnA GeT a STaPh InfEction!!” Yelled Preston.   
“What the f*ck is a staph infection?” Cried Max.   
“It’s a-“   
“I don’t want to know,” Max said, dunking the stick into the water and swinging it.   
“Max!” Neil Cried in a girlish voice as he scrambled away.   
Max was laughing. Then Max stopped, he looked into the tunnel, and spotted Harrison, who was deeper into the tunnel.   
“Find anything?” Max called.   
Harrison held something up.   
“Holy sh*t, is that a shoe?”   
“I-I think it was Scotty’s-“   
The group fell silent.   
“Imagine how gross that must be- running around with one fricking shoe!” Max said loudly, hopping on one foot.   
No one laughed.   
“We- we should go” Neil quietly.   
“What?”   
“This is stupid, and gross and disgusting. It’s summer for Jesus Christ!”   
“Stop yelling about summer!” Harrison yelled.   
“Max, come on you can’t think this is a good idea”   
Max was silent. He looked over to his brother.   
“I mean, Neil is right Hare. If Hen-“ max stopped.   
No one spoke. They were all watching Harrison now. They all half expected Harrison’s hands to burst into flames.   
Just then they heard footsteps coming towards them, and suddenly SpaceKid came running towards them.   
“AHHHHHH!” His screams were slightly muffled by his helmet.   
“What the f*ck?!” Cried Max.   
“Pikemans chasing me!” He cried.   
“Holy sh*t!” Cried Neil.   
Max then realized that there was a huge gash in SpaceKids suit.   
“Jesus Christ what happened to you?!” Max asked.   
“Pikeman”   
“Why?” Cried Max. Since when did Pikeman go insane?   
“I don’t know!”   
“SpaceKid you’re bleeding” Neil said.   
“Yes, we can all see that,” Max said dryly and sighed,   
“We should take him back into town and get him cleaned up.”   
“Finally your speaking sense” Neil said relieved.   
“Harrison come on, let’s go.” Max called.   
Harrison came trudging out of the sewer pipe as max and the others got their bikes up. They walked back to town with their bikes, and headed to a small drugstore nearby.   
“Alright, Max, you stay outside and guard SpaceKid, Harrison and Neil, come with me.”   
Harrison and Neil gave each other a confused look, as they followed Preston into the store. 

Preston started grabbing medical supplies off of the shelves, gauze, bandages, Ect.   
“Do you know what your doing?” Neil asked.   
“OF CouRse my Gram GRam taught me.” Preston shoved a box of gauze and medicine into Harrison’s hands.   
“Can we even afford all of this?” Harrison asked quietly.   
They all froze. Why would you carry money when going to the sewer?   
Just then Nikki entered the store, skipping and smiling. She walked down a different aisle and didn’t notice the boys until she walked down the aisle. She froze and immediately hid something behind her back.   
“Hiiiiiiiii- what are you guys doing here?” She asked awkwardly.   
“Oh we just came in for some supplies.” Preston explained.   
“Supplies? Did someone die?”   
“No, the wood scouts attacked SpaceKid” Harrison clarified.   
“Ah- wait why?”   
“Why do the wood scouts do anything?”   
“Anyway, then why are you guys standing around? you look don’t know what to do.”  
“Uhhh, we… don’t have any money”   
“Oh,” Said Nikki “I can help you!”   
She then ran up to the counter and started chatting away with the store clerk. As she was, she reached over and knocked something over.   
“Oops” she said, then turned to the boys and made a motion telling them to leave.   
They scrambled out of the store, not sure what else to do.   
“What took you so long?” Asked Max as.  
“We uh, got held up” Neil said.   
“great, now which one of you idiots know first aid?”   
“I do,” Preston said.   
“Sorry SpaceKid you're gonna die.”   
“Please, the wounds not that bad, Max”  
Just then Nikki came skipping around the corner, swinging a plastic bag from her arm.   
“Hey Nikki” Max said.  
“Hey Max, soooo what’s going?”   
“Prestons trying to patch up SpaceKid,”   
“God this is so unsanitary”  
“What are you whining about now, Neil?”   
“We literally just came from the sewers-“  
“NO ONES GONNA GET A F*CKING STAPH INFECTION!” Max yelled.   
“But-“   
“I could also just burn the wound shut,” Harrison said.   
“Knowing you, you’d probably set him on fire” Neil snipped.   
“What did you say?”   
“Jesus! Guys stop. Neil can you for once stop taking shots at Harrison?”   
“I’m sorry if I’m telling the truth.”  
“Guys-“ Nikki started.   
“I THINK I GOT IT” Preston yelled.  
“Thank god” Max said under his breath.   
“Yay, you saved SpaceKid” Nikki cheered.   
“Yes, thank you, tha-“   
“This isn’t a goddamn performance” Max said as Preston went to bow.   
“I’m going home,” Neil said grabbing his bike.   
“I should get going also” Preston added.   
“SpaceKid you okay?” Max asked.   
“Yep, I’m also gonna head home.”   
“Alright, Bye losers.”   
Neil and Preston rode off, with SpaceKid leaving after. Max grabbed his bike and started to get on.  
“So what are you guys doing tomorrow?” Nikki asked.   
“Don’t know, David’s working all day so probably something he wouldn’t let us do.”   
“Can we go back to the sewer?” Harrison then asked.   
“Yeah, I guess” Max said suddenly unsure.   
“Why do you want to go to the sewer? Are you gonna practice a new trick?”  
“No uh-“  
“We’ll see you around later, Nik” Max said, steering his bike out of the alley.   
“Come on Hare,”   
Harrison hopped onto his bike, waved to Nikki, and followed Max away.   
Neither talked much on the ride home. After a few minutes Harrison spoke.   
“David’s gonna kill us if he finds out about the sewer.”  
“Not unless he never knows” max said. They then came to their house and stopped on the driveway.   
“Your turn to open the garage” Max said.  
Harrison got off his bike and concentrated on the garage door. Raising his hands the garage door slowly opened. Max was surprised the trick was working today, considering everything.   
“Do you really believe Henry’s still alive?” Max stopped completely.   
“I have to believe he’s alive, Max. Or else I might break.”  
He tried to make eye contact for a second, but couldn’t. Max knew that was true.   
Harrison had almost lost it bringing his brother back, and now, to lose him again. Max was just waiting for Harrison to break. It was inevitable at this point. Of course he didn’t want him to break, bad things would happen if Harrison broke. Very bad things.   
“We’ll find him,” Max said.   
“We’ll find him….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters are already written out so imma just post them- if there’s anything new I’ll be a put a warning at the top


	3. I know your secretttttttttt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is short- ummm- slight inspiration from It chapter 2 Cuz why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of homophobia kinda

Preston 

“ah, THe TheATeR!” Preston said as he threw open the auditorium doors. He had arrived early and was the only one there. The theater was dark, the curtain drawn, and the seats empty. Preston stride down the aisle and up onto the stage. He couldn’t wait for everyone else to show up, but he also wanted to savor the feeling of being alone in a quiet theater.   
“I WoNdEr what PlAy wE’Re doing” he said to himself. His voice echoed back to him. Yes that was nice. He then pulled out his brand new used iPod and clicked shuffle on his musical playlist.   
The music started up. The opening of “Satisfied” began to play. And who could judge him for singing along?   
“I WiLL nEvER bE SaTiSFiEDDddd!”   
Then the stage lights flicked on.   
Preston didn’t stop, thinking maybe someone else had come already. So he continued singing (very gayly)   
There was a laugh, and suddenly the music cut off. Preston froze.   
And then…..fiddle music filled the auditorium.  
“I know your secret, your dirty little secret,” sang a voice.   
“WHaT SeCrET?!” Cried Preston, grabbing his iPod.   
“I KNOW YOUR SECRET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!” The voice screamed. Then, a light turned on in the audience section. There, sat a clown...playing the fiddle.   
“I DON'T HAVE ANY SECRETS!” Preston screamed, backing up towards the curtain.   
“Oh...but you do...and you’re not ready for anyone to know…” the clown said in a slow, eerie voice.   
“NO!”   
Preston ran backstage as fast as he could, screaming. His voice rising to a high girly scream.  
He swung open the back theater door, flooding the room with sunlight. And ran out of the building (still screaming)   
He looked back once, to see the clown standing on the back steps of the building. Smiling, waving with one hand, and a red balloon in the other. The (gay) thespian ran down the street and away from the clown. Finally he came back to his apartment building, ran up the steps, and slammed the door shut.   
“PRESTON IS THAT YOU, DEAR?” His grandma called.   
“YES, IT'S JUST ME!”   
“OK. WHY ARE YOU HOME EARLY?”


	4. You’ll float too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison will do anything to find his brother, even if they all think he’s lost it. Nightmares plague him day and might, some of them must mean something right%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo angst alert, this entire chapter is angst. In fact most of this AU is angst. Everything is angst. I can’t not write angst

Harrison

“Harrison,” he heard David say from the garage as he rode onto the driveway. Harrison got off his bike and quietly put the break on. David was standing there, staring at the mess of cardboard tubes.   
“I-I can explain,” Harrison said as he straightened. David didn’t necessarily look mad. But the scene was too reminiscent of his parents for him to think anything else. He’s finally done   
Harrison walked over to the mess of a structure and pointed at one tube.   
“If He- Henry went down this drain, then he would’ve ended up here- in the woods” he tried to explain, tracing a red outline in the air with his finger. David sighed. He looked tired, a shell of his former optimistic self. Why was he home early anyway? He usually didn’t get home till after dinner time in the summer.   
“Harrison, I know you want to believe your brothers still alive-“  
“But he is! He has to be!” Harrison shouted. and then threw his gloved hands over his mouth.   
“Harrison-“  
“Please just listen. Henry-“   
“Is dead, Harrison.” David said, sounding frustrated. Harrison stomped his foot on the ground.   
“He can’t be!” He yelled, stomping his foot again. There was a small tremor in the ground. And Harrison froze. Please don’t hit me. The boy braced himself. For what? David to hit him? David would never hit a child. But Harrison was no longer thinking. It’s what his father would’ve done.   
David regained his composure, and looked at his adopted son concerned.   
“I’m sorry” Harrison mumbled.   
“What- it’s ok, Harrison. I know this has been hard on you and I shouldn’t have said that.”   
Harrison was quiet.   
“Look I know you think Henry’s lost in the sewers, Harrison- but you have to promise me you won’t go there.”   
“I…”   
“It’s not safe, you could get lost, or hurt or sick- just tell me you’ll stay away from the sewers.”   
“Ok”   
“Good. Ok, I’m gonna run to the store, I should be back in an hour?” And that was it. David went to his car, asked Harrison to close the garage, and then headed out. Harrison closed the garage and headed inside. 

“SON OF A B*TCH!” He heard Max yell as he entered through the back door. Nikki was laughing hysterically.   
“I told you she’d win again,” Neil said. The trio were in the living room playing Mario Kart. Harrison snapped his fingers, making a cabinet open and a cup floating out. He grabbed it and filled it with water.   
“Hey David, make yourself useful and put in some pizza rolls,” Max called.   
Harrison took a drink of water then called back “try again idiot.”  
“Damn. Can you still put in some pizza rolls?” Nikki asked, bouncing into the room.   
“Sure” Harrison then snapped his fingers making a box of pizza rolls appear, and then magically put them in the microwave.   
“Whoaaaaaa, Are they magic pizza rolls now??” Nikki said amazed, and wide eyed.   
“Uh, no…?”   
“Oh...hey Max! We’re getting magical pizza rolls!”   
“Wtf Nikki?”   
“Stop using acronyms in real life!” Cried Neil.   
“Lol no”   
“Yo did David leave?” Max asked.   
“Uh, Yeah. He said he was running to the store.”   
Cool,”   
The microwave beeped signaling the pizza rolls were done.   
Max went over and pulled them out of the microwave.   
“What are you up to?” Nikki asked Harrison.   
“Nothing really. I was gonna head down to practice some tricks-“  
“CAN YOU CUT ME IN HALF?”   
“NIKKI NO!” Yelled Neil.   
“please, plz, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?!” Nikki begged, her eyes wide, jumping up and down, teal hair bouncing behind her.   
“Well actually-“   
“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee-“   
“Have you ever even cut anyone in half before?” Asked Neil, skeptically.   
“Yes, But-“  
“Have you put them back together?”  
“Yes, I’ve practiced many times. just ask Max.”  
Max had stuffed three pizza rolls in his mouth and was shaking his head.   
“Max, can he really put someone back together?”   
Max shrugged.   
“Yes I can!”   
He rolled his eyes.  
Finally max said   
“The hardest part will be getting Nikki to want to go back together.”  
“Yeahhhhh”   
“Stop, no one is cutting anyone in half- can’t we just have one normal day?” Neil complained .   
“Neil, have you forgotten who you’re with?” Nikki asked.   
“No I mean normal as in-“   
“Hey let's go start another race” Max said, cutting Neil off.   
“YEAH! Imma beat y'all into the ground!” Nikki yelled excitedly, punching the air.   
“You wanna join us?” She then asked.   
“No, I think I’m gonna go practice for a bit.”   
he saw Neil roll his eyes, then Max dragged the two out of the room. Harrison then headed down to the basement. He didn’t want to listen to Neils crap. So what if Neil didn’t like his magic? It didn’t matter. Neil could go on about science and logic all he wanted. Harrison opened the basement door and headed down the stairs and went about his business, not noticing the dripping sound of water leaking through.

————-

Bring him back! Why did you do it, you monster? Why? No one loves you- god doesn't love you-  
Harrison awoke almost screaming. Hyperventilating he sat there alone in the darkness. It was the dead of night, Max was asleep in his bed across the room. It was just a dream. That's all. None of it is real- but it was wasn’t it? His parents really had seen him as a monster. Only keeping him around to bring his brother back. They didn’t love him. They didn’t care. Max may be able to move on and forget. His parents hadn’t cared enough to be around, they didn’t care about what he did, or who he hung out with. Or if he came home or not. Sure they were abusive, but at least he had some freedom. Harrison, as much as he wanted to forget about his parents, and how awful they were. He couldn’t. How could you move on after being called a monster by the people who are supposed to love you? And how can you tell that they’re wrong? He grabbed his top hat off of the bedpost and put it on. Then crawled out of bed, and quietly slipped outside the room. He shut the door slightly, and stood in the hall for a minute. Ever since Henry had gone missing, the nightmares had gotten worse. And he couldn’t help but think that once again, it was his fault. Focusing, he turned himself invisible, and crept down the hall, past David's room, and down the stairs. The house was very dark, and the darkness brought on a feeling of panic. Was this what the void was like? Were there just a thousand rabbits floating around in the darkness? Was this where Henry had spent the better part of two years- stop it. He hurried to the basement door, and went further down into the darkness. And then stopped at the bottom. Although it was dark, he could see that the basement was flooded. The water was black, and shadows seemed to dance across the unfinished walls. Harrison hesitated. He was tired, that was all- and then he heard a familiar laugh. He froze. Henry.   
“Henry?” he called out into the darkness. Maybe this was the void. It no longer wanted just his brother, but him also.   
“Henry?” he panicked more. Harrison noticed a strange light coming from the water. And suddenly there stood Henry. Standing in the water, in his raincoat and boots. Then the magician noticed something next to him. A head. A clown head.   
“Why did you do it Harry? Why did you make me disappear?” Henry asked.   
“I- i’m sorry, i didn’t mean it-”  
“You made me disappear, WHY DID YOU DO IT?!” the younger boy laughed, an eerie sound in the pitch black.   
“Now you can join me. Come here, Harry. You’ll float too. You’ll float too.” he started chanting. Harrison wanted to run back up the stairs, but when he tried he noticed his feet had literally frozen into ice blocks on the stairs. The water began to rise.   
“YOU’LL FLOAT TOO! YOU’LL FLOAT TOO! YOU’LL FLOAT TOO!” Each word the figure in the raincoat's voice gets deeper. More menacing.   
“YOU’LL FLOAT TOO!” Harrison closed his eyes, trying to focus. He had to get out of here. He tried to turn and run again, this time he could. He bolted up the stairs screaming. The laughing followed him up the stairs. He tripped up the last step and fell to his knees. The door slammed shut behind him, the lock engaging. Breathing hard and terrified, Harrison shakily got to his feet. That was when he saw a tall figure approaching him in the darkness. Harrison screamed, stumbling into the fridge as the lights suddenly came on.  
“Harrison? Are you okay?” David asked.  
Harrison looked around wildly for a second before calming down.   
“d-David?”  
“What are you doing? It's three in the morning.”  
“I had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep.”   
“So why were you down here screaming?”   
“I-” would David believe him? No, probably not. Because David was convinced Henry was dead. And that Harrison was probably slowly losing grip on reality. And maybe he was. But that thing in the basement, it had seemed so real-  
“The basements flooded.”   
“What? Harrison-” David went over to open the basement door, but harrison beat him to it and held the door shut.   
“It wasn’t me”   
“I wasn’t-”  
“Don’t go down there.”  
“Why? David asked. He looked at Harrison with what the boy guessed was pity.   
“Because it's flooded, you could drown.” now he was just digging himself a deeper hole.   
“Harrison are you okay? You’re acting weird.”   
“Nightmare, that’s all.”  
David frowned but backed up.  
“Ok well, i’ll take care of the basement in the morning, why don’t you try to go back to bed?”  
Harrison sighed, but nodded and left the light of the kitchen, and quietly headed back upstairs. Hoping Max was still asleep, he crept into the room and quietly crawled back into bed. Sleep was impossible now.


End file.
